My Name is Essie
by Rosemary1234
Summary: My name is Essie. I am five years old. Mommy and Daddy had told me that it wasn't safe to go to school anymore with the war going on, so I had been staying at home these past few months. I woke up one night because I heard lots of screaming and shouting.


**A/N: This is part of the backstory for my OC Esmeralda, or 'Essie.' I have had this idea for awhile. Enjoy! :)**

My name is Essie. I am five years old. Mommy and Daddy had told me that it wasn't safe to go to school anymore with the war going on, so I had been staying home these past few months.

I woke up one night because I heard lots of screaming and shouting.

When I walked into the living room to see what the matter was, there was no living room. A gaping hole stood in the place where walls used to be. Debris and ruble fell from the ceiling.

I clutched my sock monkey tight across my chest in shock. I heard voices.

A big man with bad breath and a rust colored beard came through the hole in my house. More men followed.

I think they were the bad men that we were fighting in the war.

A feeling of fear rushed up my spine as I quickly dove behind a mound of my home's wreckage to hide.

"Eh? Well lookie here! A little freak show, just like the two we just took out." The man laughed in a deep, bellowing voice that filled the entire room.

I shuttered as he reached into my hiding spot and pulled me out by the scruff of my neck like a kitten. My oversized nightgown nearly slipped off as they jostled me around making nasty comments about my strange green skin.

I felt the tears sliding down my cheeks as I tried to find my voice.

"W-where's my Mommy and Daddy?! What did you do to them?!" I shouted with desperation in my voice.

He continued to shake with laughter as my attempts to be brave turned feeble.

Suddenly his hand began to glow with a frightening energy as he pulled it back to strike and end me.

"Stop!" A voice shouted. I turned my head slightly to see another man walk towards us. He spoke harshly, with the mind of a sick man.

"The squad over in our Asian base would pay good money for an entertainment source. Let's sell 'er to them and see how much we make." He smiled wickedly and attempted to stroke my cheek.

In return, I tried to bite his hand.

I do not think that the man appreciated that very much. I was slapped. Hard.

It hurt, but I fought back the longing urge to cry.

"Tell me where my mommy and daddy are!" I practically pleaded, as I tried to tug myself loose to no avail. After all, the men were much bigger and much stronger than me.

"Ya mean the green guy and the demon wench? Bah! Sorry sweet cheeks, but you won't be seein' them anytime soon." The man answered.

"Lemme go! I wanna see my mommy and daddy!" I howled.

My dark locks hung around my face, sticking to my emerald skin with the warm tears I wept.

I continued to struggle until a sight made me go limp and silent.

Two bodies were being lugged away by some of the men. Two familiar bodies. The bodies of my mommy and daddy.

* * *

The bad men that took me away had scary powers. Super powers like my mommy and daddy had, but these powers were a lot scarier. They used them for torture.

By the time we arrived in their 'Asian base' fresh scars and slowly healing wounds covered the main entirety of my tiny body.

I was handcuffed as what they called a 'hostage.'

They dragged me into the camp where the squad of other bad people with super powers stood over me. Two of them stood guard watching me while the man with the rust colored beard sold me to the camp.

* * *

Later, they put me in a circus. Or at least that's what they called it. A freak circus.

Then they called me the terrifying 'green girl.'

They were the terrifying ones though. Not me.

They pushed me around in a cage in front of large crowds, filled with the bad people.

They forced me to walk around naked, to add to the humiliation and show off my 'freakish' green skin. But I felt empty without mommy and daddy.

I hardly ever felt the shame. It was more of a lonely ache.

Because I knew mommy and daddy weren't going to come back and save me.

I would sit on the bottom of the cage and sob myself dry. But then the audience would boo, and throw things at me.

One of the bad men would come up and whip me so I would stand up, and walk around all bruised and battered.

* * *

I sat in my dark little prison, gingerly rubbing my throbbing arms. My deep purplish-blue eyes became swollen with tears again as I lay my head in my hands.

I felt like a broken china doll. Glass was scattered everywhere. So scattered, that the doll would never be put back together.

I remembered the smiles and laughter that my parents had shared with me.

I remembered all of the times we had spent together. All of the stories they had shared with me from their days of being Teen Titans.

I shivered, pulling my bare legs up towards my chest trying, but not succeeding to find warmth. The sobbing was endless and it nearly always left me breathless.

My hair had grown wild and messy in the past few months, and fell in a tangled mess over my young and devastated face. My bangs were now so long that they concealed my right eye.

I sat for what seemed like forever, trying to regain my control as sobs continued to wrack my body.

Then I heard a noise. I shrunk back into the dark shadows surrounding the walls of my confinement, thinking it was a bad man coming to take me outside to face the frightening crowds again.

But to my surprise, three figures walked in, looking bloody and battered like they had just faced the entire army who kept me here. Two of the figures were men. They didn't look as scary as the men who had taken me away, but I was still quite timid.

One man was tall with dark skin and a body that looked like it was made of metal, like a robot. The next man had dark hair, and seemed to be busy talking to the third figure about something.

The third figure was a lady. A lady with orange skin that made me and my green skin feel less diverse. I almost smiled.

I suddenly felt my body convulse in a frenzy of wet coughs.

They looked down at me startled, as if just realizing I was there.

I saw each of their expressions turn from shock to horror upon seeing my condition as I felt myself being scooped up in the arms of the orange lady.

She made soothing noises as my vision began to blur. I was too weak to try and break away from her gentle hold. These people did not seem threatening. In fact, I think they were my saviors.

"Don't worry friend Esmeralda, we will get you out of here." The orange lady said. I didn't question how she knew my name. I asked a simple question instead.

"Who are you?"

"We...were the Teen Titans." The man with black hair replied, as I slipped into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Yay! She was rescued. Anyway, a war has obviously broken out. The side of the story you didn't see is that the Teen Titans tried to get back together so they could help end the war, but things didn't go as planned, so they went looking for the next best thing that could help them. :) Plz Review! I'm sorry if it was too rushed...**


End file.
